


Ritorno

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Wimbledon 2018, rafole
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Prima la lunga crisi di Rafa, poi quella di Nole ed ora, nella semifinale di Wimbledon 2018, questi due ne sono fuori insieme e sono lì, uno davanti all'altro, e danno vita ad una di quelle battaglie degne di essere chiamate tali che mancavano, a questi livelli, dal lontano 2014 almeno. E poi io ho visto l'amore con cui Nole ha stretto Rafa e come Rafa si è accoccolato contro di lui ed io ho dovuto scrivere.





	Ritorno

**Author's Note:**

> io dovevo farla dopo la bellissima semifinale di 5,15 ore di Wimbledon 2018. Chi mi segue lo sa che sono dilaniata fra la rafole e la fedal sebbene io abbia scritto molto di più sulla rafole. Questi anni per loro sono stati strani, prima la lunga crisi di Rafa, poi quella di Nole. Questa partita ha segnato il loro ritorno ai grandi livelli, Rafa c’era già da un anno, ma Nole mancava ed ora è tornato e sono contenta di cosa hanno fatto e li adoro come persone e come coppia. Oggi Roger non me ne vorrà se coccolo un pochino loro due. Ma ho avuto anche l’illuminazione per la loro dinamica, perché ne ero tormentata pensando che Rafa ama sia Roger e Nole e non sapevo come gestirla. Ora lo so. E chissà se riesco a scriverla? Intanto godetevi questa. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

RITORNO

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c43b4b94b861b58b178fd4b4720ea7ed/tumblr_pbv9z4qbv11rmdmxco3_1280.jpg) [ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/91923f3ac689898b629a43409fcc5daa/tumblr_pbv9z4qbv11rmdmxco10_1280.png) [ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1f66bde5a23a5fe7927b9ae18f49b9a0/tumblr_pbv9z4qbv11rmdmxco7_1280.png) [](https://78.media.tumblr.com/73f9eebd980aaafeaea0054e1a99fbeb/tumblr_pbv9z4qbv11rmdmxco8_1280.png)

  
La sua mano scivola sul mio collo e risale sulla nuca, fra i capelli corti sudati fradici. Alzo lo sguardo e sorrido cercando di essere convincente.   
I suoi occhi sono apprensivi ed intensi, ma quando siamo qua nello spogliatoio da soli per cambiarci dopo la partita, realizzo cosa mi era tanto tanto mancato e sento gli occhi bruciarmi.   
Nole si preoccupa e si avvicina col corpo. Questo gesto così protettivo nei miei confronti mi fa sentire prezioso per lui, ma è la sensazione che mi trasmette ogni volta che mi tocca e che sta con me, come se io fossi fragile anche se non lo sono e lo sa.   
Ma sono prezioso per lui e mi fa stare così bene.   
\- Sono felice che siamo tornati a giocare a questi livelli in un torneo così importante, in una semifinale. - Dico subito per evitare che si preoccupi. Lui rimane stupito del mio pensiero.   
\- Sei davvero felice? - Annuisco appoggiandomi a lui ben volentieri, la testa sulla sua spalla, mi abbandono al suo abbraccio. La sua mano scende dalla nuca alla schiena e mi circonda meglio.   
\- Mi era mancato tutto questo. Io e te e le nostre epiche battaglie infinite. Oggi era perfetto. Nessuno dei due era appannato, entrambi un po’ provati per motivi diversi, ma tutti e due a testa alta e convinti. È stata una delle nostre battaglie in grande stile. È stato bello. Non sai cosa ti manca finché non lo riprovi. -   
Nole mi bacia la fronte ed io mi stringo a lui.   
\- Mi è mancato molto anche a me. -   
Sono stato molto preoccupato per lui l’anno scorso e lo sa, gli sono stato vicino in tutti i modi possibili, dentro e fuori. Sono contento che oggi lui sia arrivato a questo livello.   
L’erba non è la mia superficie e mancavo a queste fasi da moltissimi anni, invece a lui piace l’erba, ci va molto bene, però ha avuto una crisi molto dura da superare e lui sa quanto io lo capisco.   
\- Sai che se dovevo perdere contro qualcuno sono felice che sia stato con te, perché so quanto sia duro superare una crisi ed un infortunio. E sono molto fiero di te. Come lo sei stato tu quando io sono tornato dalla mia. - Nole sta un po’ zitto e così sorpreso alzo la testa e lo guardo, sorrido vedendo che si è commosso, che ha gli occhi lucidi.  
Non sono sentimentale e se dico certe cose è perché le sento. So che gli piace sentirle. Lui è romantico invece. Mi riempie di attenzioni e lo adoro anche se non glielo dico mai.   
\- A volte è brutto dover lasciare indietro qualcuno, specie se lo ami. È dura separare vita privata da professionale. Ricordarsi che non sei la persona che amo ma il mio rivale più duro... non è facile. - Cerca di riprendersi dalla sorpresa del mio slancio sentimentale con un sorrisino mi protendo e lo bacio per poi separarmi dalle sue dolci braccia, inizio a spogliarmi dopo il momento che non vedevo l’ora di prendermi.   
\- Non ho rimpianti, ho dato il mio massimo in una superficie che è la mia nemica, senza aria e sole, e tu sai quanto odio giocare al chiuso. E poi dopo un mercoledì di fuoco, dopo 4 ore d’attesa, dopo una notte d’interruzione... insomma, Wimbledon per me è sempre stato complicato, le circostanze attuali sono state ulteriormente complicate. E non ho rimpianti, ho dato il massimo, di più non potevo. Sono felice per come sono andato e migliorato a 32 anni sull’erba. - Comincio a parlare cercando di distrarre l’attenzione da quel che ho detto prima in un momento di sentimentalismo, ma so che Nole è fermo lì e così mi sbrigo a spogliarmi, una volta nudo mi fermo e malizioso gli vado davanti afferrandogli la maglia.   
\- E tu hai bisogno di una mano per spogliarti? - Nole fa un sorrisino altrettanto malizioso lasciandomi stropicciargli la maglietta sul petto.   
\- Sai com’è, è da tanto che non ci affrontiamo e mi sono dimenticato di come si fa... -   
Amo quando mi provoca ed io ovviamente non mi faccio pregare molto. Gli sollevo del tutto la maglia e gliela tolgo, lui collabora ma poi sta fermo, così attacco anche shorts che gli levo insieme agli slip sportivi.   
Mi mordo il labbro mentre glieli tolgo e libero la sua erezione.   
Non che di questo io sia in astinenza, per fortuna arrivando fino in semifinale ad uno Slam significa avere avuto molto tempo prima per trovarci.   
Ripenso alle quattro ore extra d’attesa di ieri e a come ad un certo punto l’ho chiuso dentro il bagno dove l’ho costretto ad aiutarmi a sfogarmi come si deve. E solo lui sa sfogarmi come si deve.   
Nole adora come lo desidero e sa che non c’è niente al mondo che io desideri più del suo corpo ed in particolare del suo cazzo che fremo solo perché glielo sfioro.   
Ma cerco di resistere fino a che siamo sotto la doccia, ci dirigiamo usando solo un astuccio in due per lavarci e lasciati gli asciugamano all’ingresso della zona docce, finalmente il getto dell’acqua scende su di noi ed io faccio un’espressione beata mentre mi spalmo su di lui sotto la stessa.   
Le sue mani sul mio corpo scendono direttamente dalla schiena ai miei glutei e me li stringe, ama quella parte del mio corpo come io amo la sua qua davanti su cui mi strofino. Le nostre erezioni premono e giocano insieme mentre le labbra si uniscono e danno vita ad un bacio che non vedevo l’ora di dargli.   
Mi bruciano gli occhi mentre realizzo quanto mi era mancato tutto questo.   
Non è la nostra prima partita dell’anno, è vero, ne abbiamo fatta una a Roma e l’anno scorso un’altra  a Madrid, ma intanto è incredibilmente poco per noi e poi comunque in uno slam è diverso. Sicuramente per entrambi è così e quando ci baciamo e sentiamo caricarci di un’emozione strana, mi prende il viso fra le mani e sento che stringe forte per poi separarsi, appoggia la fronte alla mia e serra gli occhi, emotivamente dilaniato.   
\- Sono tornato, Rafa? - Sorrido, sta per piangere. Ed io lo sapevo che aveva questo dentro e prima cercavo di dirlo. Annuisco.   
\- Sei tornato, Nole. - Ed io so cosa sta provando perché l’ho provato quando l’ho battuto dopo una vita che non ci riuscivo più e che ero ridotto all’ombra di me stesso. Ero arrivato a voler smettere di giocare. Lui mi è sempre stato vicino e poi sono riuscito a vincerlo di nuovo e ricordo la sensazione quel giorno. La ricordo perfettamente.   
Nole stringe ancora di più gli occhi e lascia andare una lacrima. Questa volta gli prendo anche io il viso, i pollici sulle sue guance. Lo guardo e lo trovo meraviglioso in questa sua capacità di aprirsi ed essere sé stesso solo con me.   
\- Te lo meriti. Sono contento che se devo perdere sia contro di te, ora, in questo momento. Che questo tuo vincere significhi così tanto per te, che segni il tuo ritorno vero e proprio. Sono fiero di te. So cosa hai passato, so cosa si prova a cadere a picco e a chiedersi se sia possibile risalire. E so che quando poi ci riesci niente è paragonabile a questo. Se doveva essere contro qualcuno, doveva essere contro di te ed ora. -   
Nole piange, tira su col naso, poi apre gli occhi e mi guarda da vicino, batte le palpebre diverse volte. Sorride dolcemente, grato, abbandonato a me, così sé stesso, così vero. Senza le maschere che dà di continuo agli altri. Alla moglie. All’allenatore. Ai media. Ai fans. A chiunque.   
\- Essere qua per una semifinale di uno slam giocata ai cinque senza tie break nell’ultimo è meraviglioso. Contro di te che lotti su ogni punto. Aver vinto questo per me è l’impresa dell’anno. - Sorrido e lo bacio di nuovo.   
\- È una bella sensazione eh? - Annuisce.   
\- Splendida. - torna a baciarmi ed io rispondo e va a finire che le lingue si intrecciano di nuovo mentre le mani scivolano sui nostri corpi. Ci baciamo mentre le nostre erezioni salgono, le eccitazioni ci accendono e ben presto mi giro verso la parete di piastrelle, con l’acqua che ci scivola addosso mentre mi prende per i fianchi e mi entra dentro. Mi prende ed io mi do e non è da molto che l’abbiamo fatto, ma dopo una partita simile sembra una vita. Dal Roland del 2015, ma lì mi ha fatto fuori in poco più di due ore, con soli tre set. Non la considero nemmeno slam quella.  
È come tornare al nostro posto.   
Mentre mi fa godere e fatico a non gridare, mentre anche lui si lascia andare e mi fa sentire amato, adorato e desiderato, mentre mi prende, tutto si mescola, tutto viene dimenticato.   
Siamo di nuovo solo io e lui.   
Meraviglioso. Tutto questo lo è e spero che si ripeta un sacco ancora. Lo spero proprio.   
Dopo che vengo, rimaniamo così uno dentro l’altro per un po’ fino a quando le sue braccia intorno alla mia vita mi attirano a sé, mi abbraccia facendomi appoggiare sul suo petto caldo, una mano sul mio viso me lo gira sicuro e così febbrile lo bacio abbandonato a lui ed a questa sensazione che mi ricopre di brividi e di scosse.   
\- Sei sicuro di stare bene? Mi sembravi sofferente nel finale. - Sorrido con gli occhi chiusi.   
\- Sto bene, sono felice, non ho rimpianti. Per me la stagione dell’erba non è facile e sono andato incredibilmente bene. Vado in vacanza da primo nell’ATP. Sto bene. E sono contento per te. - E lui sa che lo sono davvero. Io che amo vincere. Nole così mi bacia di nuovo ed accetta la mia risposta.   
Ma so che poi mi darà un’occhiata alla caviglia e che me lo chiederà di nuovo. Ed io poi lo manderò a cagare per poi salutarlo.  
La gente non lo conosce abbastanza, lo vedono gridare in campo per scaricare i nervi o scherzare sempre per allentare la tensione.   
Però non sanno quanto è sentimentale ed apprensivo con chi ama. Ed io amo questo lato di lui, anche se ovviamente cerco di nasconderlo.   
Amo che mi fa sentire come la cosa più preziosa del suo mondo e penso proprio di esserlo, ma in qualche modo anche lui lo è del mio, anche se non sono tanto bravo a dimostrarlo. Non come lui. Ma lui lo sa. Sa di esserlo.   
Prima di uscire da questa confort zone, gli prendo la mano, lo tiro un momento, lui si ferma e si gira sorpreso, così io gli bacio le dita e gli faccio l’occhiolino.  
\- Ti amo, lo sai? - Lui si illumina in un bellissimo sorriso dei suoi.   
\- E tu lo sai? - A questo rido anche io.   
\- Lo sospetto ogni tanto. -   
\- Solo ogni tanto? -   
\- Sempre! -   
Ed è questo che adoro. Che sa farmi sentire tanto amato. 


End file.
